


The Things We Do

by owlmoose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: With some downtime in Nicodramus, Jester arranges a family trip to the beach.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea, Luc Brenatto & Nott, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genderhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/gifts).



> Written for Genderhawk, to a request of some fun family times for Jester and/or Nott. Set vaguely after Campaign 2, Episode 89, although I have no expectation that this will remain canon compliant following the 2019 holiday break. :) Spoilers for Nott's backstory, as revealed in 2x49.

The midafternoon sun beat down on the Lavish Chateau as Jester walked toward the entrance, a bounce in her step. Nott lagged a few paces behind, as she had all the way from Yusaa's tower, and as they reached the door she paused. Jester stopped and looked back over her shoulder, and her smile melted into a look of mild concern.

"Nott?" She took a step back and leaned down to put a hand on Nott's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" Nott forced herself to meet Jester's eyes. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little nervous. I haven't seen them for a little while. And I know I shouldn't worry about it. They'll be happy to see me, right?"

"Of course they will." Jester gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze, then let go. "They love you so much. You'll see."

"Right." Nott squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and muttered a few words; her goblin visage vanished, replaced by the face of Veth. "Well, let's go!"

Jester pushed open the door, holding it for Nott before following her into the lounge. A few people sat at tables, nursing drinks alone or holding quiet conversations -- the crowds would come much later. Jester waved at the bartender but otherwise made a beeline for the back stairwell, where Bluud stood guard, arms crossed. He saw Jester and Nott and almost cracked a smile. "Hello."

"Hi Bluud!" Jester jumped up on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek. "Is my mama available?"

Bluud nodded. "She just had breakfast sent up. Go on ahead." He turned to Nott. "Yeza is out. He and the boy went out about an hour ago. To the beach, I think."

Before Nott could answer, Jester jumped up on tiptoe and clapped her hands together. "The beach! How wonderful." She looked at Nott. "Do you want to join them? We should go join them. Oh!" She looked at Bluud again. "Do you think Mama would come, too?"

"Hmm." Bluud scratched beneath his right horn. "You know she doesn't go out much. But maybe, if we arranged it right." He stepped aside from the door. "Go on up; if she agrees, I'll see about getting a cabana set."

Jester bounded up the stairs, but Nott hung back. Marian was a kind woman who would do anything for her daughter, but Nott didn't want to impose on her hospitality any more than she and her family already had. She turned to go, ready to step away and head for Yeza's rooms, but was interrupted by Jester's voice, lilting down the stairs. "Veth, aren't you coming?"

Nott looked to Bluud for help; he just shrugged. "All right," she called up, and then she made her way upstairs, pushing her way through the curtain that hung over the door. Marian sat on the sofa, regal with a glass of juice in her hand, Jester nestled into her side with a look of adoration on her face. As always, Nott felt a bloom of warmth and a stab of jealousy. Would she ever feel so free to snuggle with Luc again?

"Good morning," Marian said, then glanced out the window. "Or afternoon, I suppose."

"Yes, good afternoon." Nott made an awkward curtsey. "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm well, thank you." She cast a fond glance at her daughter. "Better, now. I do hope you intend to stay a while."

Nott nodded. "A short while, at least. We have business here tomorrow, and we felt it best to stay here while preparations are made, rather than running off to some other errand."

Marian took a sip of juice, then set the glass down. "You will be visiting with your family, I presume?"

"Bluud said they went to the beach." Jester leaned back to look at her mother. "We haven't been to the beach in so long. Would you come with us? Please, Mama, please?"

Marian glanced out the window again, but Nott did not miss the tremor of fear that passed over her face, or the way her fingers tightened around the stem of her glass. She took a deep breath, then nodded. "All right, my little sapphire. Let's go."

Jester leapt up from the couch with a squeal of happiness, and she kissed Marian on her forehead. "I'll go help Bluud with the arrangements. Thank you, Mama!" And she raced out the door and down the stairs, leaving Nott and Marian looking at each other. 

A moment passed in silence, and then Nott cleared her throat. "Well," she said. "I'll leave you to get ready, then."

Marian pulled her robe closer around herself as she stood. "It will be a lovely afternoon," she said, and to Nott it sounded mostly like she was convincing herself. Jester had mentioned, once, off-handedly, that Marian didn't much like leaving the Chateau; it seemed that had been an understatement. "Please, if there's anything you need, let my staff know."

"No thank you, I'll be fine," Nott said. *Assuming this spell holds.* Caleb had taught her Seeming, which lasted eight hours -- much better than having to recast Disguise Self all day. But it was her first time casting it, and she wasn't quite sure she trusted it yet. "See you downstairs."

-x-

Nott took a seat at a table near the entrance. The bartender had offered her a drink; she'd considered a getting full bottle, but instead she took it easy with a glass of whiskey. Jester appeared fifteen minutes later, still walking on air -- she practically floated into the seat across from Nott. "I've messaged Yeza and let him know we're coming," she said, "and he told us where to meet him. Bluud's already on his way to get a cabana set up. I've called a closed carriage so my mom can ride. I'm so excited! I don't remember the last time Mama went out like this."

"It's been a little while." Nott turned, and Marian stood behind them, dressed in a flowing dark blue caftan with a loose hood that covered her horns. "But I'm looking forward to it."

Jester stood up and took her mother's hand. "I'm so happy you're coming."

Marian smiled. "I know. Is the carriage here?"

"Right outside." Jester led Marian away, still holding her hand. Nott drained her glass, then followed. The carriage was only a few steps outside the door; Marian paused at the threshold, but as soon as she passed through it, she made the rest of the trip without hesitation. Jester held the carriage door open for Nott, then followed them inside. 

The ride was brief, and nearly silent but for the clopping of the horses and the jingling of the carriage. Marian and Jester sat together on the bench that faced forward. Nott sat across from them, and observed the mother and daughter together -- Jester, looking out the window, her eyes wide with delight at every small sign that passed; Marian, staring straight forward at a spot on the upholstery somewhere above Nott's head; both of them, still holding hands as though Jester was keeping Marian anchored, stopping her from flying up into the sky. The carriage stopped at the edge of the beach, and Jester opened the door. 

Nott stepped out first, shading her eyes from the afternoon light. There was a tent set up on the beach, only a short distance away, and a small brown head popped around the corner, followed by the rest of Yeza. He waved, and Nott crossed the shifting sands to him, walking into his outstretched arms. "Veth!" He hugged her close, and she hugged him back, closing her eyes and savoring his embrace. 

"Mama!" Nott let go of Yeza and turned to see Luc, running toward them out of the water, Nugget bounding over the sand beside him. Both were dripping wet; Nott winced inwardly, but hugged Luc anyway. "Mama, Nugget and I went swimming."

Nott tousled Luc's damp hair. "I can see that. Was it fun?"

"It was very fun." Luc looked up at her, hopeful. "Will you come in with me?"

This time Nott couldn't hide her flinch; Yeza put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe later," he said. "Meanwhile, it looks like Mistress Marian has arranged for lunch."

Nott turned around and looked into the tent-hut-thing -- this must be the cabana that Jester had mentioned -- to see a table, laden with fruit, meat, and bottles of juice, wine, and fresh milk for Jester. There were a few chairs, and numerous cushions scattered in the corners; two servants stood by, towels and fans at the ready. "This is amazing!" She looked back at Luc. "And a little later, I have a gift for you." She patted her satchel, which contained her old crossbow and the training bolts she'd had made in Rexxentrum. "But eat first. And make sure to thank our host." She glanced back at the carriage, where Marian was just now stepping out, assisted by Jester and the driver. Nott stepped out of the way, pulling Luc inside the cabana; after a quick look at Marian, Yeza followed.

"Is she all right?" Yeza asked Nott, under his breath.

"She will be," Nott replied, "once she's under cover."

Yeza nodded. "Come, Luc, I'll make you a plate." He led Luc to the buffet table, while Nott poured herself a glass of wine. A moment later, Marian and Jester came inside; Marian carefully lowered herself into a chair, letting her hands rest on its arms.

"We're here!" Jester threw her arms wide and did a little twirl. "Mama, shall I get you a plate?"

Marian nodded. "Yes, please." So, Jester, too, went to the buffet, and Marian leaned back against the chair with a small smile.

Nott leaned over next to her. "Are you all right?" she asked, as softly as she could. "You seem, how should I put this, a bit, ah, concerned."

Marian lowered her chin a touch. "I suppose Jester mentioned to you that I don't often leave the Chateau." She shrugged. "It's true, I don't. But I will, for her." She caught Nott's eye and smiled again. "It's all for them, isn't it?" She tipped her chin in Luc's direction. "Coming to the beach, getting a little wet. To make them happy, even just for a moment..."

"It's worth it." Nott finished Marian's sentence with a small, decisive nod. "Of course it is." She finished her wine, then went over to sit by Luc, who had settled into a pile of cushions, the pile of fruit on his plate already half-eaten. "Once you're done, shall we go play in the waves a little?"

Luc broke into a grin. "Yes!" 

Nott smiled back, and picked a grape off his plate and ate it. Yes, it was worth it. To see that kind of joy on his face, she'd swim to Vasselheim and back if she had to.


End file.
